Renáta Beslits
Renáta "Reni" Beslits is a housemate in Való Világ 9. Biography Retrieved and Translated from RTL "I am a lovable person, and most importantly, this game can only be won by those who give themselves." Age: 21 Occupation: dancer Do you have partner? None. What's your best feature? I'm sweet and happy. How smart are you on a 1 to 10 scale? I think 10. If someone says less, write yourself ... How funny are you on a scale of 1 to 10? 10, sure. How attractive or attractive is a scale of 1 to 10? 9. If I were 10, everyone would want me. What's the strangest job you ever did? It was all strange. What would be your dream? Presentation, dance and modeling. If you were an animal, which animal would you be and why? Cheetah because it's nice, strong and fast. I'd be a shit because I was a man and a fish too. Everyone thinks they do not exist, but they just hide. What are your bad habits? I sometimes laugh at my nails and I'm a hysterical one. Is there something you would not do in the villa? I would not have sex and would not eat bugs. Anyway, whatever's on the tube. What are you most proud of? To lose weight and to be a good man. What's your best childhood memory? For the surprise birthday parties and the holidays. What is your worst childhood memory? When my grandparents died. What was your worst experience ever and how did you get over it? When my first serious relationship was over, I was under my control. Then I started dancing and did not have time to agonize. What is the most favorite or most fascinating thing you've ever done? I provided accommodation for friends and I used to help the needy. All my moves are impressive. Have you ever been such a thing in your life that you would forget forever? The breakup. What's your idea? I have no ideal. Or I like it and catch someone or not. This is so simple! How was your most famous date of your life? It was Ciki when I was licking my nose in the cinema or when a guy licked my face ten minutes later. I went down, then without makeup. How old were you when you lost your virginity? What was it like? I think I was sixteen. He was neither good, nor bad, he was an uncsi. How many sex partners did you have? Three. What was the longest sexless period in your life? Almost a year. What do you expect from the Real World 9 poweerd by Big Brother? Experience, recognition, recognition. http://rtl.hu/rtl2/valovilag/vv-reni Player's History - Való Világ 9 Nominations History } | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | Roland Nyéki | Roland Nyéki | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Génoveva Keller | Génoveva Keller | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Erika Kőkuti | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Erika Kőkuti | Roland Nyéki | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Vivien Bétéri | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | Roland Nyéki | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Roland Nyéki | Zsuzsanna Varga | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Való Világ Contestants Category:Season 9 (HUN - VV) Contestants Category:6th Place